The Jeweled Necklace of Montezuma
The Jeweled Necklace of Montezuma is the 63rd episode of Legends of the Hidden Temple. In this moat crossing, teammates cross the water simultaneously by swinging on multiple "ancient Babylonian wheels." The most greedy and ruthless man in all of Mexico was the Spanish Conqueror Hernán Cortés. In the early 1500's, he landed on the coast of Mexico and was sent a present by the Aztec Emperor, Montezuma. Cortés had never heard of Montezuma, nor of the Aztec Indians, but he was amazed at the great pile of gold objects Montezuma sent. "These Indians must be rich." He thought. And he headed toward their capital to get more gold. He was even more amazed at the enormous island city with its pyramids and temples. Suddenly, the Emperor appeared, dressed in golden cloth under a gold and feather canopy. "Splendid frock, and a lovely jeweled necklace." "Oh, this", said Montezuma. "It's nothing. I have thousands more where that came from." Cortés' eyes went (Cash register sound). He captured Montezuma and held him hostage for a ton of gold. Finally, the people revolted and drove Cortés and his men from the city. Later, they returned and destroyed the city, but the jeweled necklace was lost. The Blue Barracudas are Amy, who plays softball, and Casian, who does track. The Red Jaguars are Kelly, who does gymnastics, and Kevin, who wanted to be a marine. Olmec Calendars (Spinning Platforms) The Aztec Calendar was a round disc decorated with the faces of gods and pictures called glyphs. Here, there are two ancient Olmec calendars. When Kirk gave the signal, Kelly and Amy had to climb onto the calendar and adjust their weight to make it spin. If either player falls off, the spotters will stop the calendar. If she goes counterclockwise (which is of course, cheating), rotations will be taken away. The player with the most rotations in 60 seconds won. They both tied with eight rotations. Gold to Cortés (Zip-line) When Cortés arrived on the coast of Mexico, Montezuma sent his ambassador burying golden gifts. Here, there are two piles of golden objects which need to be delivered to Cortés. When Kirk gave the signal, Kevin and Casian had to pick up a piece of gold, place it in their bags, grab the handle of them, and swoop down to the opposite platform. There, they will deposit their pieces of gold in their bucket for Cortés, grab another handle, slide back, and start again. The player that delivers the most gold into his bucket or the player that is further along in 60 seconds won. Casian had problems holding on to the handle bar for most of the game and was only able to deposit one piece, allowing Kevin to win ease after depositing three pieces of gold. Stone Pyramid (Giant Steps) When Cortés arrived in Montezuma's capital, Tenochtitlan, he was amazed at stone pyramids made of stone. In this game, both teams had to put the last stone of the pyramid in place. When Kirk gave the signal, one member of each team had to boost the other up to the first step and hand them the stone. Then, they will pull themselves up and start on the next level. The first team to reach the top of the steps and place their stone on the top step won. The Red Jaguars made it to the top, sending them to Olmec's Temple with two full pendants. As Kevin raced into the temple he was instantly greeted by a temple guard which really scared him. From that point on he was hesitant. If he had used better judgment he would have gone up to the center room. He gets caught by a temple guard in Medusa's Lair. So, the second runner Kelly comes in a little slow but at a good pace--then she made 2 critical errors that cost the team the victory or at least reaching the artifact. First she drops the middle part of the monkey so a Temple spirit helps her out, but not only that--she could not figure out how to put it together. For the last 30 seconds she plays with the middle piece and when time runs out she pretty much gave up. You would think that the player would watch a previous episode before coming on the show to see how the game is played. When you look at the three errors (what they did wrong) you could say the error cost the team the victory. The Jeweled Necklace of Montezuma Part 1 The Jeweled Necklace of Montezuma Part 2 * This was one of the few episodes where Olmec did not say "The legend of-" when he told everybody what the legend was. Another known episode where he did this was The Lucky Medallion of Atocha. * The Plumed Headdress of Cosa-Rara can be seen in the Mine Shaft after the Steps of Knowledge. * During the second temple game, The Lost Lion Tail of Little John can be seen in the Shrine of the Silver Monkey, and the Sacred Ring of Sultan Suleiman can be seen in the Dark Forest. * This one of the few episodes where Olmec says his own name. * This is the only time Kirk refers to the podium in the Laser Light Room. * This episode's Temple Run marks the first time a player drops the middle piece of the Silver Monkey into the Dark Forest. This also happened in The Upside-Down Compass of Henry Hudson. * As revealed in this episode, the Silver Monkey is made out of pink foam and had its silver color by being painted. * This was only episode in season 2 where a team failed to grab the artifact placed in the King's Storeroom before time expired. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Layout XII Category:Artifacts Hidden in the Treasury Category:Red Jaguars vs. Blue Barracudas Category:Red/Blue/Green/Orange Category:Red Jaguars Category:Male Going First Category:Team Run Category:Loss Category:Ran out of Time Category:2 Pendants Category:Consecutive Teams in the Steps of Knowledge Category:Episodes with Altered Prize Plugs Category:Three Guards Encountered